Blood whore
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Labeled a masochist, Hikaru transfers to a new school: a school for vampires. He dreams to become a partner to one, helping by offering his own blood. Though his excitement fades fast once he hears a rumour about the vampire who he is assigned to. AU
1. Chapter 1: The masochist

**My friend was talking to me about a new book series that she's reading, and that just triggered all of my ideas for this. XD She used some term that was in the book, 'blood whore' and I thought, 'I so gotta write a vampire fic with that word in it!' And that's how this fanfic came to be. xD You can thank random weekend conversations. **

**Pairings: MitaniXHikaru, WayaXIsumi, KagaXKimihiro and chances of HikaruXAkira for later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hikaru no go. **

**Enjoy! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter one: The masochist

Hikaru Shindou knew that he was viewed as what many would describe as "odd." He had no friends at his old high school, and his 'fellow' classmates constantly spread rumours about how he was far from being mentally stable. He spoke of vampires. Hikaru went on about becoming something that many thought of as disgraceful and shameful to the human race; a "blood whore." Though the correct term for such a person was actually a "blood partner." These partners voluntarily shared their blood (and in some cases, bodies) with a vampire. Hikaru was seen as a masochist for wanting such a thing. Many of his classmates couldn't understand why he'd want to let a vampire sink it's teeth into his neck in order to lick blood from the puncture-wound that they had inflicted.

The bullies, primarily, would hover over the scrawny teenager, lowering their heads so that their breath caressed his neck. "I'm gonna bite ya," they'd teased him over and over again, "Wanna be my blood whore? If you can let those monsters drink from you, then why can't I?"

That was why Hikaru was so excited as he walked up the concrete path and stared up at the large facility that was his new school. And not only that, but it would also act as his new home. His parents oblivious, Hikaru had transferred to an academy for vampires and their partners. They believed that he'd transferred to some normal high school, merely wanting an independence through the dorm rooms that he could not achieve at home.

Hikaru took a deep, energized breath as he approached the entrance, pausing faintly before he reached out and grabbed at the door. He quickly slipped through, peering down the hallways. It was a sea of black uniforms as the students crowded the halls. As he took a step away from the door, one of the said students ran into him roughly.

"Ow!" Hikaru stumbled, but managed to catch himself clumsily.

"Watch it!" the taller student barked as he whipped his head around in Hikaru's direction.

Hikaru's pale green eyes widened as the boy's mouth parted. He caught sight of two small fangs in the tall boy's mouth.

"Vampire…" Hikaru uttered, astonished. He'd never seen one so close to him before. It was almost like a thrill… It almost felt too good to be real, but this place really _was_ a school for vampires. Now that realization hit him, Hikaru couldn't help but notice just how attractive some of the students were. They weren't necessarily pale or doll-like, but they were still beautiful. Hikaru couldn't explain it, but whether it was their eyes, their hair or their dangerous but compelling fangs, he couldn't help but find them to be gorgeous.

Letting his eyes lower from the vampires and scattered blood partners (unless he saw fangs- which were visible through speaking, yawning, smiling, etc. -Hikaru couldn't tell who was what), Hikaru looked over his timetable.

He had to go to some class room on the second floor. He wasn't all that sure about the school system or whether the partners were in mixed classes with the vampires… All Hikaru knew was that someone named Yuki Mitani was both his roommate and chosen vampire. He hadn't met him quite yet, but he was looking forward to it. The headmaster had brought up the name sometime earlier when Hikaru had enrolled over the summer.

Hikaru let his eyes wander as he searched around for a set of stairs. The place was huge… The first floor already seemed crazily vast. Was there any need for a second floor? Though apparently, the first three floors were used as classrooms. The floors beyond that were used for dorm rooms.

"Hey," Hikaru approached another student who appeared flustered. He assumed that the boy was a blood partner. "Do you have any idea where the stairs are? I have no clue in where I'm going."

The nervous looking boy seemed to stiffen. As Hikaru looked over him in more detail, he noticed that the boy was slightly taller the he was. His hair was short and black, and his hazel eyes were filled with dread. The boy pushed his black-framed glasses up onto his nose out of what appeared to be a habit.

"I'm heading up there myself," he said (Hikaru noticed his lack of fangs- so he was a human partner as well), "But I've lost track of the guy who was heading up there with me. I'm afraid he might be lost."

Hikaru frowned. "Maybe he headed up there already?" it was a simple suggestion. He just wanted to get the directions already. Hikaru was so eager to get to his class. He couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like.

The boy with the glasses shook his head, "I don't know…"

Part way through an annoyed sigh, Hikaru heard a loud voice through the ocean of people, which caused both him and the glasses-boy to lift their heads. "Yo!! Kimihiro!! Over here!!" Hikaru wasn't too sure if it came from him, but he saw a brunette boy who waved in his direction wildly.

Hikaru peered back at glasses-boy for a moment, realizing that the brunette was actually waving at _him_. According to the brunette, the taller boy who Hikaru had questioned was named Kimihiro.

"That's him! C'mon! We'll show you where to go…" he trailed off, giving Hikaru a curious glance.

Hikaru stared back at him blankly before Kimihiro said, "Your name?"

"Oh!! I'm Hikaru! And you're Kimihiro, right?"

Kimihiro beamed, "Hi, Hikaru! I'm new here too. I came with my friends."

Hikaru smiled in return. So this boy had come because of his friends? Did that mean that he needed a reason for coming also? Was it even odd to the vampire school for Hikaru to have come there for no particular reason? That thought saddened him. But before he could come up with any other reasons to be sad, Kimihiro took him by the hand and tugged him towards to outgoing brunette who stood at the end of the hall, waiting for them. According to Kimihiro, there was a turn and then the stairs would be right there, basically.

"What happened to you?! I was getting worried!" Kimihiro exclaimed as he approached the other boy. Hikaru watched the strangers, unknowing of what to say. It was pretty awkward watching them talk like that.

But the brunette suddenly poked his head in Hikaru's face, making him jump. The brown haired stranger eyed him with golden orbs. "Who's this?" he continued to stare at Hikaru, but his question appeared to be directed towards Kimihiro.

Figuring that he could answer for himself, Hikaru said, "I'm Hikaru Shindou."

The energetic boy grinned, "Sup, Shindou? I'm Waya."

Kimihiro shared a sheepish expression with Hikaru. "Don't mind Waya… He's a handful. I don't know how Isumi-sempai puts up with him."

"Hey!" Waya pretended to be upset as he smacked at Kimihiro's head playfully, "Isumi-san loves me!!"

Even if they were joking, the comment perked Hikaru's interest. "Isumi? Is that your vampire?" Hikaru asked, his eyes sparkling. Hikaru never bothered to add the honorfic. But he wondered afterwards whether the vampires had to be spoken about with one.

As they began to climb up the stairwell, Waya brought his hands to his chest as if praying and let his cat-like eyes flutter shut. "Yep, I came here with him. We've known each other for a while…"

'_Talk about lovey-dovey,' _Hikaru thought. Were they seriously together- _together_? Hikaru hadn't realized that vampires and their human partners could be lovers as well as donors. Would he have to love his partner?

"My partner is Tetsuo Kaga. I knew him from before I got here too," Kimihiro added, "What about you, Hikaru? Who's your partner?"

Hesitantly, Hikaru replied by saying the vampire's name, "Mitani."

Waya's eyes widened dramatically at that. "Mitani-sempai!?" he gasped, "As in _Yuki _Mitani?!"

Hikaru nodded as the two boys stopped their climb and stared back at him with horrified expressions. What was so bad about Yuki Mitani? The blonde-banged boy couldn't help but swallow thickly as they remained on the stairs in silence. Hikaru wanted to encourage them to continue but couldn't bring himself to break the motionless drama that surrounded them.

When Waya finally spoke up, the sound of his voice sounded thunderous after what must have been a full minute of complete silence. "I heard that Yuki Mitani killed his partner last year. He killed his previous partner as he fed from him."

A sudden wave of fear pierced through him, but quickly vanished as it was replaced by a laugh. "Oh, I get it! You're joking!" They had to be, yet Hikaru's laugh held a slight nervousness within it. That nervousness worsened as he looked back at Waya and Kimihiro, their faces still serious. Not once did they crack even the hint of a smile.

"Guys?"

Without saying another word about Yuki Mitani, Waya and Kimihiro turned away and continued their journey up the spiral-shaped stairwell. Unable to move, Hikaru watched after them, his throat dry and his heart hammering through his chest.

'Hikaru the masochist.'

Maybe those kids from his old high school had been right. What the hell had he gotten himself into?…

* * *

**Please review! I like to know what my readers think! I'll say I'd like at least one or two reviews before I update. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Mitani's rules

**Hey! Thanks so much for all of the reviews everyone! I seriously didn't expect that many. Thanks so much!! I'll reply to you all individually right here. Lol, the response will probably be longer then the chapter itself. XD Yeah... sorry, this chapter is kinda short. The next one is longer though. :)**

**Dreamweaver: Thanks for the review! :) Yep, this story is AU. Go isn't gonna play a huge role in it. I'm thinking that Sai is gonna be the headmaster, and I'll probably only really mention it through him cause he's always playing Go in his office. But asides from that, there's not really gonna be any Go. **

**serenamoonrose: Thanks! So far from what I've written in the rough chapters, the AkiHika is only one-sided. I'm still not sure if I'll have that change later on, but overall, the main pairing is MitaniXHikaru. **

**Sara Blake: Heehe, thank you! Hopefully I don't disappoint. :) **

**Akon-Dikaios: Thanks! MitaniXHikaru is one of my favourite pairings. XP I haven't been able to find any other fanfics for them, so I made this one. That's why I made Mitani his partner. Haha, yeah: deep down Mitani is a big softy. As for bringing other characters into it, I already made Kishimoto appear in one of the further chapters. I never really thought about making him mess with Mitani. I don't really have any big ideas for him yet. So I guess we'll see how it goes. Haha, it's like the characters control themselves. I just kinda write, and it turns out how it turns out. xD I leave it up to how I think the characters would react. Oh, and yep: I have a few plans for Mitani's sister. She won't be in it right away, but she's definitely gonna be in it. Thanks so much for the review and for the suggestions!! I hope you keep enjoying my story! :)**

**Pantalaimon Heart: Haha, hi my Hikaru/Isumi! xD Wow, they censored a lot of what you said. You're so inappropriate. XP I can't hang around you anymore. Haha, that would have been funny if Hikaru had said that to the guy who ran into him. xD He can be really moody, so I guess it wouldn't have been surprising. Hehe, you know I love your little story edits. xD Especially the one about how Mitani wouldn't give him any other options. xD And whether that whole story about Mitani is true or not, I won't ever tell. You'll have to wait and see. ;P As for how they'll get along, you get to find out in this chapter. =D**

**Mel's Merleawe: Thanks! Heehee, nothing better then starting a story off with an interesting first chapter, no? Thanks again, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! **

**R: Oh my god, thanks so much!! You seriously flattered me with all of your kind words. :3 Heehee, and that's okay. What you said was update-worthy enough for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and everything that comes after it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter two: Mitani's rules

"You're such a puss-cake," the redheaded vampire chuckled as his hand stroked Kimihiro's face.

Kimihiro forced his eyes shut, waiting for the sting of fangs to pierce his flesh. "I have sensitive skin!" Kimihiro cried out in his defense. Though he was a partner to a vampire by choice, Kimihiro couldn't stand any form of pain. He just couldn't tolerate it. "C'mon, Kaga. Quit teasing me and get this over with. Are you gonna bite me or not?"

Kaga Tetsuo snickered as his lips hovered over the 'sensitive' skin of Kimihiro's neck. Kimihiro could feel his partner's breath against his throat, which made him shudder. "Kaga-sempai!"

The redhead withdrew, laughing, "I was only teasing. I wasn't gonna bite you. Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Kaga felt both guilty and amused by Kimihiro's fidgeting. With half a smile, Kaga rested his chin against Kimihiro's shoulder, "You do smell good and I'm seriously tempted, but I'm sorry, okay?"

Kimihiro pushed his glasses up onto his face further, "I didn't find it very funny…"

Kaga rolled his eyes. "C'mon. I said that I was sorry. It's just…" he smirked, "You're so gullible." After a pause, Kaga continued. "Don't worry, I'm not all that thirsty anyway. This'll do just fine." The tall redhead fished through his pocket and withdrew with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Kaga was the only vampire who Kimihiro knew that smoked. Kimihiro thought that blood was the only thing that truly satisfied them. But that didn't seem to be the case.

"Hey, remember that you're not the only one in this room," Kimihiro said as Kaga lit his cigarette, "I'm here too."

Ignoring the other's complaints, Kaga took a puff of his cigarette before he asked in a serious tone, "So you were talking about some new kid?"

To Kaga, quite a few people were new. Though most of the vampires, including himself, had been there for a while. It had been where he'd gone to school his entire life. Kimihiro had always acted as his partner whenever he could, but hadn't been able to enroll until that year. Before recently, Kimihiro hadn't been old enough to be able to. The humans at the school needed to be sixteen or older, at least.

Kimihiro nodded frantically, "Yeah! His name is Hikaru Shindou. He seems really nice. I talked with him a lot in our 'defense against vampires' class. According to him, he was _assigned _a vampire. He never came here with one."

"That's odd. Does he even know the vampire who he's assigned to? Did he have so many vampire friends that he couldn't choose between them, and so had the school assign him one instead?" Kaga asked, lowering his cigarette from his mouth.

"He came here without knowing anyone: anyone at all. It's weird…" he furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, "But that's not my point. The worst part about all of this is that his partner is Yuki Mitani. You told me at some point that Mitani-sempai murdered the last partner that he had. I'm… scared for Hikaru. Could you help me look out for him?"

Kaga tilted his head to the side questionably, "By keeping an eye on Mitani?"

"Yeah."

Kaga exhaled deeply. "I don't see why not…" he smirked, "But… you can't make it sound like I'm doing something awful by feeding from you. Deal?"

A shiver running down his spine at the thought of Kaga sinking his teeth into him, Kimihiro managed to nod, "Yeah… Okay."

Kaga approached the black haired boy with a thoughtful gaze, "Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as a vampire can be." He slipped a hand around Kimihiro's slim waist, pulling him closer.

Kimihiro peered up into Kaga's red eyes nervously. He didn't like the discomfort that feeding caused, but at the same time, Kimihiro was glad to be able to keep his friend alive and healthy.

As Kaga's sharp teeth penetrated the tender skin of his throat, Kimihiro couldn't help but tense up in the redhead's hold. _'I'll be fine,' _Kimihiro told himself as he felt the sensation of Kaga's hot and moist tongue lapping up the blood that came from the small wound on his neck. Once the blood flow died, Kaga bit at the wound in order to draw some more.

'_His fangs…' _Kimihiro felt them dig into him. They felt like the sting that came from the prick of a needle. He tried to block out the feeling by going back to one of his classes: Vampire nourishment. They taught the humans about the importance of blood to the vampires, and how crucial someone like Kimihiro was to a vampire like Kaga.

This was important, even if it hurt.

* * *

"Your dorm's in this hall," Waya assured Hikaru, "My room is just around the corner. Make sure to pop by if you need anything. I'm sure Isumi-san wouldn't mind."

Hikaru gave the friendly and spirited brunette a fond smile. He'd only met Waya and Kimihiro, but they seemed really nice. Hikaru felt as if he could trust them. He was slightly disappointed by the lack of vampires that he had met, but there was no reason for him to feel that way. He'd always wanted to fit in, and the students that he'd met, even if they were human, understood him- Waya in particular.

'_Besides,' _Hikaru thought, _"I'll be meeting a vampire soon enough. My vampire.' _He was still rattled from what Waya and Kimihiro had said to him. Was his vampire seriously a murderer? It couldn't be true… Why would the headmaster put him with someone who was so dangerous? He couldn't have…

Maybe the murder was a mere rumour. Perhaps it wasn't true at all.

Even if he did want to help feed a vampire, he didn't want to be killed by one. There was a fine line between being a masochist and just being full out suicidal.

"Well, good luck with Mitani-sempai. If he's too much for you, don't hesitate to stop by," Waya waved before he headed off in his own direction.

With a bunch of nerves eating away at his insides, Hikaru took a deep breath and approached the room that he would be sharing with this infamous Yuki Mitani. By this point, he wondered what the guy would be like. What was his personality like? What did he look like? After all of the negative talk, Hikaru could feel his curiosity roar to life.

As he stood in front of the doorway, Hikaru wondered whether he should knock or not. But then again, it was technically his room now too. Why knock?

Still hesitant and slightly frightened, Hikaru wrapped his hand around the doorknob and then twisted it open. "Hello?" he called into the dim room before he stepped inside. "Maybe Mitani still has class," Hikaru muttered to himself, snapping the light on.

After a stretch, Hikaru tossed his bags and school books onto one of the beds, hoping to pack them later.

"Are you Hikaru Shindou?" a quiet voice suddenly came from behind him.

Hikaru whipped around, startled. A boy who stood just a bit taller then himself occupied the doorway all of a sudden. With stunned eyes, Hikaru looked over the boy. Like all of the other students, human and vampire alike, he wore a black blazer. It was unbuttoned, a red dress shirt worn underneath it. His eyes were as sharp and penetrating as the blade to a knife, though they were a beautiful and stunning shade of violet- they had almost a pink-ish tinge to them. His bright hair flipped in every direction, it's curled tips appearing to be as soft as silk. He really was lovely…

"Are you gonna answer me, or stare at me like some dumb idiot all day?" the beautiful boy shifted his weight impatiently.

Growing flustered, Hikaru replied, "Sorry… Yeah, I'm Hikaru Shindou. And you're Yuki Mitani, right?"

Yuki shut the door behind him before he walked up to Hikaru, cornering him between the bed and himself. Hikaru couldn't help but notice Yuki's fangs as he spoke rather coldly, "Now that we have the introductions settled, why don't I tell you how things run in this room."

Hikaru blinked up at him before saying, intimidated, "You mean… like, rules?"

"First of all, you refer to me as Mitani-sama. Not Mitani-_kun_ and definitely not Yuki-kun. I'm not your friend," Yuki explained, earning himself a horrified look from Hikaru, "Secondly, don't touch anything. That ties in with the third rule. Never cut yourself. So if you see anything that could have the possibility of cutting you, don't touch it."

"… But… Why?" Hikaru dared to ask.

"Because I said so, that's why."

Hikaru could barely believe what he was hearing. Was Yuki Mitani seriously expecting him to simply accept this? _"I'm not your bitch," _Hikaru thought to himself. Talk about disrespecting someone who was meant to be a partner. Weren't partners supposed to be considered as equals?

Turning away, Mitani said, "I don't need you to cut yourself and spill blood that's rightfully mine. I really hope that you're not a hopeless clutz."

Hikaru could feel his face going red. This was just shameful. Why was he being treated like this? The blonde's hands clenched into fists at his sides and he could feel his eyes fighting away tears.

Angry, Hikaru hissed, "Well aren't you gonna bite me or something!? I'm obviously nothing more then food to you!"

Mitani chuckled darkly, "Isn't it your first day here? I'll be nice and cut you a break. I can deal till tomorrow. Besides, I'm going out. Later."

"Nice to meet you too," Hikaru muttered bitterly after the vampire left the room.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review! =D **


	3. Chapter 3: First bite

**Hey! Here's another update for you guys! Oh, and replies too! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this story! **

**Akon-Dikaios: Hehe, yes. That description does fit Mitani. xD He can be so cute, yet so grouchy sometimes. Hmmm, and you're totally right about him being possessive and jealous. You'll see some of that sooner then you think! ;) You'll be seeing some Akira too. So you'll finally get to see whether he's a vampire or not. I won't say too much about the vampires and their rules over that kinda stuff just yet. I explain a lot of that kinda stuff further on. Like right now, I'm writing chapter eleven in rough, and that's just beginning to explain a few things, such as how a vampire can be harmed, what types of vampires there are, and things like that. Maybe your protocol question will be answered there. I don't want to say too much just yet. *is so bad with spoilers* And thank you! I like Kimihiro and Kaga a lot, and I didn't want them to disappear in the Mitani-Hikaru drama. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story!! :)**

**Mel's Merleawe: It's no problem! I love getting reviews and being able to respond to them! Yeah, that chapter was pretty predictable, wasn't it? But with their personalities, they're bound to clash. And yep! I plan to include separate conflicts, that will have us concentrate on a different character/couple. I mean, Hikaru/Mitani is the main pairing in this story, but I refuse to ignore Isumi/Waya and Kaga/Kimihiro because of that. They'll definitely be getting chapters to themselves in the future! :) Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue enjoying my story!! **

**Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari: Awww, thank you! I love vampires and I love Mitani... so it was just something that I had to do. XD Awww, sorry about the length. DX I'm normally a fast-paced writer, so my chapters are always shorter then expected. I don't add too much detail unless it's completely necessary. I like to write what I plan, and then move on. I guess I'm kinda struggling even more then usual with this story though. I normally don't write in third person. I'm more of a first person writer. Thanks for the review!! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! =D **

**Pantalaimon Heart: Lol, I didn't think of the BJ thing until you said something!! See what you do to me? This is why I can't see you anymore. You're a bad influence to me, even if it does turn me on. XD Hehee, and use your imagine about how gentle Kaga would be. ;) Though... I probably shouldn't let you do that. You'll come up with the dirtiest thing possible. XD And I love your comment about the whole cigarette thing and how it should be censored. xD I can't believe they actually did that in the show. I mean, middle school kids aren't gonna start smoking cause they see Kaga smoking on HNG. So dumb. xD Okay! I didn't know you'd mind Hikaru stopping by our room so much, Isumi-san! Though I guess we do need our alone time... It might be awkward for the newbie to walk in on us or something if we're making out or whatever. Haha, though to a vampire (in my story at least), it's even worse to watch a vampire feed. I mention it in a later chapter, and how it's as embarrassing as watching people having sex- to a vampire, that is. I'm sure the humans don't really care. I just make the vampires kinda self-conscious about it. Oh, and you only wish that Mitani was naked when you walked into that room... Haha, Hikaru would have had a nosebleed. Awww, and I like your description of Mitani at the end of your review. I won't say too much about him just yet, but you get to learn more about him later and why he behaves the way he does. You'll have a chance to get into his head. Bet you love the thought of that. ;) **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go.**

**------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter three: First bite**

Hikaru stirred to life lazily, stretching before he sat himself up and threw the blankets away from his body. There was a second bed in the room, but when Hikaru peered over at it groggily, the bed was empty and already neatly made.

"What's with him?" Hikaru mumbled to himself. He was never around. How were they supposed to get to know one another if he was never around? Wait… Yuki had said rather bluntly that they weren't (and wouldn't be) friends. Well, then when did the guy drink? Wasn he ever thirsty? Hikaru had transferred to this school for that very reason: he wanted to feed a vampire.

At least he had Waya and Kimihiro. Even if the vampire wasn't what he expected, it was nice to have fellow students who finally understood him.

Unsure of where to go for his own breakfast, Hikaru got washed and dressed and then swiftly made his way to Waya's room. Waya had told him to come to him if he needed anything, and it hadn't seemed like a friendly act. The energetic brunette seemed very accommodating.

But as he lifted his hand to knock, he stopped himself as Waya's faint voice reached his ears. It was muffled, but still understandable. "Aren't you thirsty, Isumi-san? C'mon, I know that you are. Drink up."

Were they feeding?

With butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Hikaru forced himself to knock on the door. If he'd know where it was, Hikaru would have gone to Kimihiro's room instead of bothering Waya.

Hikaru froze when a tall stranger opened the door. He must have been Waya's vampire partner. If so, then they hadn't started to feed just yet- there was absolutely no blood on the boy's face. The vampire's hair and eyes were both dark.

"Hello?" his voice sounded quite kind. He wasn't as intimidating as Hikaru had believed, though Hikaru couldn't help but feel uneasy around him either way. He was so tall!

Allowing a certain calmness to overcome the blonde, Waya appeared from behind Isumi, his go-lucky grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Shindou! How'd your night with Mitani-sempai go? You're new, so was he at least gentle?" The brunette leaned in close, inspecting Hikaru's neck. When he noticed that there were no marks whatsoever, he asked, "He didn't feed last night?"

His tall vampire friend gave him a concerned look, "Waya, that's not our business…"

Waya frowned, but quickly brightened up once he realized that he hadn't introduced his partner. "Oh, Shindou- This is my partner, Isumi-san!"

Isumi smiled sheepishly, "Waya, just call me Isumi."

Hikaru couldn't help but become sad by Isumi's kindness. From what Hikaru heard, it sounded as if Isumi didn't like to bite his friend. Waya had been attempting to encourage the vampire to drink, so he assumed as much anyway. Also, Isumi saw Waya as someone special. He insisted that Waya add no honorfic, unlike his own vampire who demanded to be called by _'Mitani-sama.' _He sure seemed to view himself as something great.

Hikaru wanted Isumi… Now he understood why Waya loved him so much.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hikaru Shindou, a friend of Waya's," he introduced himself.

Isumi smiled kindly.

That's when a thought suddenly hit Hikaru. He didn't know if it would do him any good, but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to try. "Isumi-sempai," Hikaru piped up, "Considering you're a vampire, you must share a few classes with Mitani. Do you think you could tell me a bit about him?"

Isumi cocked his head to the side, thinking, "Hmmm, Mitani-san, huh? He kinda keeps to himself, so I don't know all that much about him. The only thing I do know is that he drank too much blood from his partner once and he ended up killing him. But don't let that frighten you; he was pulled out of school after that incident. My guess is that he was put through more training, otherwise the headmaster wouldn't have let him back on school grounds. He definitely wouldn't have paired him up with anyone if he still wasn't tolerant of blood."

That made Hikaru feel a little bit better. "Yeah… Though he still seems like a Nazi," Hikaru mumbled.

Waya cackled at that, unable to control his laughter, "Nazi! That's great!"

"It's true," Hikaru said, "The moment I met him, he explained to me that he didn't want to be my friend. Then he told me that I had to refer to him as Mitani-sama. Like how full of it can you be? And lastly, he got all strict about what I touch and that I make sure not to waste a drop of blood by cutting myself."

Waya's golden eyes widened, his hyena-like laughter fading, "Oh no… That doesn't mean he's still intolerant to blood, does it? Would even a cut trigger him?"

Isumi gave Hikaru a hard eyed gaze. Both Waya and Hikaru could tell that even Isumi wasn't too sure about Mitani anymore.

Hikaru swallowed thickly, trying to convince himself that Mitani just didn't want to see him get hurt- or see the blood that was his property go to waste, as he put it.

"Hey guys!" a voice suddenly called out to them, interrupting the tense moment.

Kimihiro wandered down the hallway with Kaga right behind him.

"Sup?! How's your bitch doing?" Kaga asked Isumi teasingly.

Isumi sighed as Waya placed his hands on his hips, "Who's the bitch?"

"I'm only joking around, jeez!" he paused after his red eyes landed on Hikaru, "You're new. Are you the kid who's with Mitani? God, do I feel sorry for you. That kid has absolutely no personality. Well, asides from being a human killer."

Hikaru cocked his head as Isumi began to explain and deepen the meaning behind Kaga's comment, "In this school, we're taught that drinking human blood is one-hundred percent necessary. We need your blood in order to survive. But we're also taught to respect the ones who sustain us. It's forbidden to kill a human. Mitani-san went against those teachings… Many students at this school look down at him for it. It goes against everything we know."

Kimihiro quickly added to that, "No one even knows if what Mitani-sempai did was by accident or not. Each vampire has a certain immunity towards spilt blood. When he was feeding, he may have lost control and taken too much without realizing it. But before a vampire is allowed to come here, there's a facility where they are trained to stay in control at all times. Normally in these types of places, blood partners are chosen by the staff, and they're humans who volunteer considering the risks can be quite high. There is always some kind of supervision though, so no one really gets hurt."

Hikaru nodded, "Is that why we have a defense against vampires class- in case they lose control while they're feeding from us?"

"You seriously didn't know that?" Kaga asked, "Even though the students here are all trained and pretty stable, there's always risks, kid. It wouldn't hurt to know how to protect yourself."

"Not only that," Waya bit his lip, "There are also vampires outside of the school who disagree with it's teachings. They kill humans, and they find it amusing to hunt down a vampire's blood partner out of spite. They're a bunch of sick bastards. And they're not the only ones… There's also a bunch of students who don't kill, but believe they can drink from whoever's partner they want."

Hikaru winced as Waya's hand caressed the side of his throat. He hadn't really noticed before, but there were bite marks- and it looked like they'd been inflicted roughly. Had these rebel students gotten to him?

Isumi took Waya's hand, squeezing at it gently.

Curious now, Hikaru looked over at Kimihiro. He had a less gruesome wound on his neck. There were two clean red marks over the skin of his throat, which Hikaru assumed had happened between him and Kaga. As for Waya, his wound hinted at a struggle. Hikaru didn't think that Isumi was forceful. If it hadn't been those students, then why would the two of them seem so melancholy? Perhaps that was also the reason for Waya's encouragement when it came to Isumi's feeding. Isumi knew that Waya had already lost a lot of blood, so he was holding back on his own needs.

Cautiously, Hikaru asked, "So… Did they bite you, Waya?" He almost felt stupid for asking.

Waya smiled weakly, "Yeah… But don't worry. I'm okay."

Kimihiro's hazel eyes grew sorrowful. As for Isumi, he was devastated. He was surprised that Isumi wasn't displaying a rage or a thirst for revenge. Though now that he'd met him, he knew that Isumi wasn't that kind of person.

Guilty, Hikaru lowered his head so that he stared down at his feet. He didn't like to see someone who was so cheerful and outgoing to be so heavyhearted. Trying to make up for the depressing atmosphere that he believed he had caused, Hikaru finally brought up the reason for him being there, "Does anyone know what we do for breakfast?"

"You can cook in your dorm. The staff keep the fridges stocked," Waya answered, "But there's also a caf on the second floor. That's where Kimihiro and I are headed."

Kimihiro smiled, "We have time. Class doesn't start for another hour. Wanna come, Hikaru?"

After he bent down and kissed the top of Waya's head, Isumi said softly, "Kaga-kun and I don't have class either. Do you mind if we tag along?"

Both Waya and Kimihiro shook their heads, "Not at all!"

As they made their way towards the cafeteria, Hikaru couldn't help but feel lonely. Waya and Kimihiro seemed to get along with their partners so well. Not only were they blood partners, but lovers too. He wished that Mitani could have been his friend. All six of them could be friends… Though it didn't seem like Kaga respected him all that much because of what he'd done. He couldn't exactly tell what Isumi thought. He seemed more unsure, but he did refer to him with an honorfic, which displayed some form of respect.

"Hey, look! It's Mitani!" Hikaru pointed at the figure the moment he caught sight of the boy's bright, ginger hair. He sat at one of the booths in the caf, alone. He seemed to be sleeping considering his head was down, resting against his arms that he'd sprawled over the table's surface.

Well he couldn't have been there to eat, that was for sure. Hikaru wasn't sure whether vampires _could_ eat food. Even if they did, it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. The only thing that they needed to keep themselves alive was human blood.

"Don't you mean Mitani-_sama_," Waya teased.

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys can go ahead and sit down. I'll get your stuff," Hikaru offered.

"Well I'll just get a coffee- lots of sugar, please," Waya said.

Isumi frowned at his side, "You should eat something, Waya."

"So should you, Isumi-san."

Kimihiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly at their behaviour before he replied to the blonde, "Thanks, Hikaru! I'll just have a juice box and a pop tart. Just ask the lady at the front cash for them. They don't charge too much, so here." The two boys handed Hikaru some change before he went off to buy their breakfasts.

Hikaru ordered their food and drinks, including a cup of tea and a plate of pancakes for himself. But just as he turned away from the cash, he tripped over his own foot and found himself on the floor, the foods and drinks crashing down on him.

"Ow…" he groaned, trying to grip the floor with his hands so that he could pick himself up. But he managed to press his finger against the broken shard of a plate. He cringed, withdrawing his hand so that he brought it in front of his face. He'd nicked it. Blood ran down his index finger. "Crap…"

When he lifted his head, he noticed that a boy loomed over him. "Are you okay?" his tone was filled with polite concern.

"Y-yeah."

The strange boy offered out his hand, helping Hikaru up. "My name is Akira Touya." Hikaru saw a flash of fangs as he spoke. This boy was a vampire. "You… cut yourself."

Hikaru's heart sped up as Akira took hold of his wrist and extended his wounded finger out. He froze once the vampire welcomed his tongue onto his bleeding finger. Should he have told him to stop!? Hikaru didn't know what to do. All he could do was watch Akira, dumbfounded.

Hikaru noticed Kaga's head turn from the table where the group sat. Waya's, Kimihiro's and Isumi's followed soon after. But before his friends could stand up and come to help him, Hikaru found Yuki Mitani standing beside the vampire who licked up the blood on Hikaru's finger.

"Get off him," Yuki's voice was dangerous.

Akira's mouth withdrew from Hikaru as he looked up at the flippy haired vampire. His violet eyes were narrow, his expression tense and angry. Yuki looked anything but impressed. Whether he was upset with Hikaru or the vampire who drank his blood, Hikaru didn't know. He assumed that it was a bit of both.

"Yuki…" Hikaru gasped, snatching his hand away from Akira and bringing it against his chest tightly- as if ashamed.

Yuki's eyes met Hikaru's for a moment, but swiftly found their way back to Akira. "Sorry… Is this human yours?" Akira asked, playing innocent. That, or maybe he was truly sorry. It didn't seem like either of them were familiar with one another. Maybe Akira was new to the school?

"You shouldn't be drinking from anyone who's not your own partner, anyway," Yuki countered, "Shove off. I never want to see you around Hikaru again. Got it?"

Without a word, Akira left the scene, meaning Hikaru had to face Yuki.

"I thought I told you not to do anything that'd get you hurt. You're so clumsy," a portion of Yuki's anger faded, but he still appeared to be annoyed. After Hikaru hung his head and squeezed at the arm he hugged towards his chest, Yuki softened. He almost looked worried.

At the unexpected silence, Hikaru found himself lifting his head and searching into Yuki's violet eyes. He looked tired… The fatigue that he felt was visible through his eyes.

"Can I see your finger?" Yuki asked softly.

Hesitantly, Hikaru extended his arm out to show Yuki his wounded finger. It continued to bleed. Yuki sighed after examining it, "Take care of it. Make sure to clean it and then wrap it up. I could smell that from where I was sitting. Just imagine what other vampires might wanna do to you."

"Thanks," Hikaru smiled affectionately as he continued to gaze into Yuki's exhausted orbs, "Yuki..? Are you tired because you're hungry? Cause… you can drink this if you want?" He pushed his finger closer towards the vampire.

Yuki was hesitant, but he took Hikaru's wrist with both hands and then stuck the boy's finger into his mouth. He sucked at it, brushing his fangs against the wound in order to draw more blood. Hikaru winced at the discomfort of Yuki's sharp fangs at first, but found himself satisfied considering Yuki was finally taking his blood. When had the ginger-headed vampire last fed? Now that he thought about it, Isumi had that same tired look in his eyes.

Once Hikaru felt Yuki's tongue lap up the last of the blood that seeped from his finger, Hikaru asked quietly, "Do you need more? I still have time if you want to bite my throat."

Yuki licked his lips before answering, "If you're going to class, do you really want to go feeling groggy?"

"Do you want to go to class feeling hungry? Either way, one of us is gonna feel tired. You have it worse then I do: you're exhausted AND your throat is probably burning or something, right? I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't willing to feel sleepy, anyway. Hell, I wouldn't be here period," Hikaru insisted.

Yuki exhaled sharply before he began to walk, "Fine. Come on then. I'm definitely not biting you here. Lets go back to our room."

Hikaru gestured towards Waya, Kimihiro, Isumi and Kaga, letting them know that he was leaving with Mitani. As they exited the caf, Mitani turned his head and mentioned, "Afterwards, I'm gonna make sure you eat too. You haven't had anything all day."

"Sure!"

Hikaru wondered about what to expect from Yuki when he bit him. He hadn't been forceful or aggressive when he'd sucked on his finger… Maybe he'd be gentle. Hopefully.

As they entered their dorm room, Hikaru could feel Yuki's hands peeling away at his blazer. It exposed Hikaru's throat more. As the orange haired boy leaned in closer, the blonde felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't know what to expect. He'd yearned for a time where he'd be around vampires, but never had he been bitten by one. The closest experience he'd had was when Yuki's fangs had scraped against the skin of his finger.

Still, that wouldn't be the same as having fangs tear their way through his throat.

"Are you nervous?" Yuki asked quietly, his lips brushing against Hikaru's neck but hesitating, "Don't tell me you've never been bitten before."

Hikaru swallowed thickly, "It must seem strange that I'm here if I've never been in contact with vampires, huh?"

Yuki sighed, "Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?"

He nodded his head, though he knew he wouldn't do such a thing. He wasn't sure why, but Yuki was treating him with consideration that day. Hikaru didn't want to let him feel hungry…

The blonde-banged boy felt Yuki's tongue run over the surface of his neck. Whether he was merely tasting him or lubricating the area for Hikaru's sake, he didn't know. But once the sharp teeth began to sink into his skin, Hikaru found himself become very tense. His breathes were deep and slow, but shaky as his eyes widened.

The sounds of Yuki feeding reached Hikaru's ears as his grip on the shorter boy remained firm. The vampire clutched at Hikaru's shoulder as his other hand seemed to guide Hikaru's neck to the side. Hikaru's arms , unable to come up with a purpose, hung limply at his sides.

Trails of blood ran down Hikaru's neck, dripping onto the floor in crimson pools as Yuki sucked at his skin greedily.

* * *

**Haha it must seem kinda confusing. Don't worry. I made them call each other "Yuki" and "Hikaru" on purpose. That wasn't a slip up on my part. xD Mitani brings that up next chapter. XP Please review!! =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Shindou kun

**Hey! I hope everyone had a nice valentines day and family day! Heehee, I got lots of chocolate!! I'm gonna sit down later on and eat it as I play video games or something. =D Anyway, here's some replies to your reviews!! **

**serenamoonrose: Tehee, indeed he did. Akira isn't in it very much right away. But don't you worry. He'll be in it again. And as for him having a partner or not, I've come to the conclusion that he does have one (don't ask who, just some random person) but he does tend to drink from other people instead. You'll see more of him doing that later on. xD There's only one main difference between him and the students who drink from whoever they want. That too, will be mentioned further on. Thanks for your review!! I hope you continue to enjoy this! =D**

**Sprytes: Welcome! I'm glad you were interested enough to read it all at once! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Hehe, your pun made me laugh! XD **

**Pantalaimon Heart: Controlling is right, bitch!! XD Awww, and thank you. Your description of me touches my heart. I'm glad you have so much faith in me, even if I do keep my distance. ): Haha, and how come I can actually see you talking to Jake like that? "Hey, how's your bitch doing, Natasha?" xD And then you'd respond that way too. You think you're so in control of this relationship. You have nothing over Mitani, Isumi-san. Sorry. xD I know, don't those evil vampires sound just lovely? They can be messed up. But let me warn you that there's loads of judgments between the different types of vampires (yes, there's actually types that I get all into later!). Even though Mitani obviously isn't one of those vampires, the school kinda labels him as one. ): But I'm glad you believe in me. Hehe, Waya and Isumi ARE all over each other, aren't they? I loved all your edits too- primarily "get off... That's my job." XD You're so epic, you know that? Some of them did get bad though. I hope you didn't blind the eyes of my readers. How will they read my story? xD**

**Akon-Dikaios: Yes, angst is just win, isn't it? Seriously, every single story I write turns into angst. xD I actually like the sounds of that- Hikaru getting scared of Mitani and all if he kinda flipped. Like right now, he is kinda afraid. He doesn't know whether to trust Mitani or not. Though like you said, Hikaru really wants to be on good terms with his vampire so he's trying desperately to trust him. Yes... getting jumped by them would be pretty bad, wouldn't it? By rogue vampires, do you mean the students who drink from whoever they like, or the ones who don't go to the school and choose to kill? Cause Waya didn't get attacked by the killers, but the rebel students. The students drink their blood, but they are no where near as violent as the ones outside of school. Mitani IS misunderstood, isn't he? ): Haha, Kaga in a rage is something I've planned for quite some time. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Kimihiro. ;)**

**Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! Heehee, it's my favourite chapter of the first three as well! I had so much fun writing it. =D**

**Dragon Rhapsody: Yay!! I'm glad you like all the pairings! Hehee, you'll be seeing them a lot, so may as well like em. Awww, I like KaTsu a lot myself!! They're really cute together. And what can I say? Opposites attract. xD Yes, I agree about Isumi being really nice too. I wanted him to be a vampire, but then I thought he'd have to be a very gentle one. It's in Isumi's nature to be kind and gentle. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go  
**

**----------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter four: "Shindou-kun" **

"You okay?"

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open groggily, focusing fuzzily on the face of the beautiful Yuki Mitani. He leaned over his bedside, staring down at the waking boy with violet eyes.

Hikaru shot up into a sitting position, causing Yuki to react quickly by bringing his upper body up so that he stood straight. "W-what happened?!" Hikaru asked in a panic, attempting to recall what had happened last. He didn't remember going to sleep.

"You passed out while I was feeding on you," Mitani couldn't help but smirk, "They say a lot of humans do during their first time. Don't worry- it's normal. Sorry, I shouldn't have taken as much blood as I did. It was only your first time…"

Hikaru shook his head slowly, a faint smile over his lips, "It's okay. You were hungry. You look a lot brighter now though. I'm glad I could help." It was true. Hikaru could see a spark in Yuki's eyes that hadn't been there before. He looked much more alert.

"Well, you should probably head to class soon. It's already started. So has mine, so I'm gonna get going," Yuki frowned, confused by Hikaru's generosity. Why did Hikaru care so much and why would he randomly go to a vampire school without knowing any vampires? The majority knew their partners previous to their enrollment.

Hikaru smiled affectionately, "I guess I should… Sorry that I'm being such a handful. You didn't need to stay here with me… You should've gone to class."

Yuki shrugged, "You ARE a handful, and very clumsy. But I'm the one who did this to you. I need to take responsibility for my partner." His tone was casual, almost like he didn't care or that he could've gone with or without Hikaru. But the meaning behind his words meant a lot to the blonde. His impression of Yuki had changed dramatically since the first day. At first, Yuki behaved as if Hikaru was an object or something that was insignificant. But now, Yuki displayed a somewhat caring attitude.

"Maybe he doesn't want to let himself get close to me because of what happened with his previous partner," Hikaru mumbled to himself, "He was probably hurt after he killed them… They could have been close friends…"

"What's that?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Hikaru blurted out frantically.

Yuki gave him an odd look, but remained mute. They stayed that way for a few moments before the ginger haired vampire's slender fingers found their way to Hikaru's neck. He traced over the reddened area, which was where he'd been bitten. "Does it hurt?" Yuki asked him in an unreadable voice.

"Not at all," Hikaru replied honestly. He almost added that he found Yuki quite gentle, but figured that the "tough" vampire wouldn't appreciate that being said.

"Hmmmm," he pulled back, "Well I cleaned it, so you can just go right to class. Don't worry about covering it up. It's not like vampires feeding off humans is a secret here. Besides, it shouldn't catch any vampire's attention considering it's clean and shouldn't start bleeding again."

Hikaru had noticed that. Neither Waya nor Kimihiro had done a thing to hide their bite marks. It was so normal here. Back at Hikaru's old school, the students would have chastised one for carrying a vampire bite on their flesh. They'd be labelled a blood whore by the majority of the student population. Even some teachers looked down on that sort of thing. He'd been called a vampire lover or blood whore quite a few times himself.

Hikaru blushed, flattered that Mitani would think about tending to his throat. He also noticed that Yuki had bandaged up the finger that had been harmed earlier that morning. He stared down at the nurtured index finger fondly, his flush deepening.

At times, Yuki pretended not to care, but it was obvious to Hikaru that he was rather protective. But was that only because Hikaru was his source of blood? His face fell at that thought.

As Yuki turned to leave, Hikaru smiled lightly, "I'll see you tonight. Have a good day, Yuki." The blonde's hand flew up to his mouth the moment "Yuki" came from him. Not only had he left out the 'sama' but he'd called the vampire by his given name.

"I'm assuming that you're still dazed from losing blood, but I remember telling you to refer to me as _Mitani-sama_. Unless I say otherwise, you won't call me by my first name. If it's too much for you, then I don't mind Mitani-sempai either. Just…" he trailed off, sighing.

Hikaru lowered his green eyes shyly, "What do you want to call me? I don't mind it if you call me_ 'Hikaru'_ or _'Hikaru-kun._' I mean," he paused, referring to the time that he'd told Akira off, "You called me _'Hikaru'_ back there…"

"And you called me _'Yuki_', which you weren't supposed to do. I only called you by your given name because I was so focused on protecting what belongs to me. I never meant to say that, and you never meant to say 'Yuki'. I let it slip because of the situation we were in- you were surprised… So I'll pass. Shindou-kun is good for me," Yuki explained.

Hikaru's heart fluttered at the sound of his name coming from the beautiful vampire's lips. Maybe it was his own desperateness that made him feel drawn to the fact that Yuki had said his name. It was almost seductive when he thought about it. Though Hikaru only wanted to be his friend, of course. It was almost impossible to deny how attractive Yuki was, that was all. At least, that's what Hikaru thought. Maybe it was because of a role confusion caused by other humans he knew. Waya and Kimihiro were not only blood partners, but lovers to their vampires as well.

Whether he had a crush on the vampire, Hikaru didn't even know. All he did know was that he wanted to get along with Yuki and be his friend, at least. Weren't partners supposed to be close?

"I left your breakfast on the bedside table. Make sure to eat it," Yuki said before he left. Once Yuki did leave the room, Hikaru climbed out of bed and scurried over to the bathroom. He tugged the collar of his uniform down, peering at the bite mark that was visible on his neck through the reflection of the mirror.

Based on what Hikaru felt at the time, it had clearly been a deep bite when it had been inflicted. But it actually looked pretty good. Like Yuki had said, it was clean. There was no dry blood, only the two fang marks and a reddish colour from skin irritation, which had been caused by both the penetration of skin and the repeated action of Yuki's tongue against his throat.

He let his hand brush across the bitten area, admiring it. He'd finally shared his blood with a vampire.

* * *

"Hey, Shindou," Waya whispered excitedly as the blonde took a seat beside him, "What happened? First, do you know Akira Touya? He came up to you after you fell, right? And what about Mitani? He looked pretty pissed, and when he pulled you off like that, I wasn't sure whether you'd come back or not."

Kimihiro peered over at Hikaru as well. He flanked Waya's other side.

"I slipped on something, and then before I knew it, that Touya guy pulled me back up onto my feet," Hikaru began.

Waya cut him off, "You should probably stay away from that guy. He's the one who bit me."

Hikaru's eyes widened at that. Akira had seemed so concerned and nice. But he was the one who had attacked Waya!? He could barely believe it. Still, he managed to continue, "I ended up cutting myself on some of the broken table wear, so he took my hand and tasted my blood. Mitani-sempai must have smelt it too, so he looked over and saw Touya taking a taste from the cut on my finger. That's why he was so mad."

Waya grinned. "Hey!" he leaned in towards Hikaru, eyeing his neck, "Mitani finally bit you, huh? …Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore everything else you said, it's just I didn't notice the bite till now."

Compared to the bite on Waya's neck, Hikaru's may as well have been invisible.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, beginning to feel self-conscious as Waya continued to stare.

He remembered that Yuki had said something about first bites and how it was common for people to pass out. He only hoped that Waya wouldn't ask him about that. Hikaru thought himself out to be a terrible liar.

Kimihiro furrowed his eyebrows, concerned, "And… you were okay with it? Didn't it hurt?"

"At first, but Mitani-sempai was pretty nice about it."

Waya chuckled, "Don't mind Kimihiro. He's a suck."

The hazel eyed boy pouted, "Hey!"

Hikaru placed his hands over his desk, lowering his head so that he rested it against his arms. "I'm not sure why," Hikaru began, "But there's just something that I find caring about him. He's almost protective…" He raised his head abruptly, cupping his cheek in his palm, tilting his head slightly as he went on dreamily, "I should ask him to sit with me at lunch!"

Waya slapped at Hikaru's shoulder, "Head over heels for Yuki Mitani? The way you describe him makes him sound like a completely different person. Are you sure we have the same vampire?"

"You're never around him… You only hear about what others say," Hikaru muttered.

Waya smiled at that. "I guess that's true," he paused briefly, a notable expression on his face as he seemed to realize something, "You know what? If Yuki Mitani is such a nice guy, then why don't we all triple date?! You, me, Kimihiro, Kaga-sempai, Isumi-san, and Mitani!"

Hikaru's eye twitched at that. Yuki was treating him considerably, but he still didn't come off as the type who would enjoy big, friendly get-togethers. Hikaru could only imagine the look that would rise in Yuki's violet orbs if he mentioned anything like that at all.

He could just picture the vampire being rough on their next feeding- using it as his revenge scheme.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to mention it to him," Hikaru lied, forcing out a smile in order to make it look more believable. He was a pretty bad liar… But Waya and Kimihiro still accepted it as they turned their heads away and tried to focus on the teacher's lecture, which they had been neglecting since Hikaru had shown up.

Hikaru squirmed in his seat, an urge to talk still present in his system. He wanted to tell Waya and Kimihiro more about Yuki: particularly about the way he called him "Shindou-kun." To some stranger, it may have been insignificant, but to Hikaru it meant so much more. Yuki viewed him as a friend. That's what it had to mean. Even if the redhead had declared that they'd never be friends, Hikaru couldn't believe that. If so, then why did Yuki care (or seem to care) so much? It couldn't have been for reasons that solemnly revolved around blood and him being his source for it.

It couldn't be…

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! It wasn't very much, but what can I say? I liked writing out Yuki and Hikaru's conversation at the beginning. xD Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Bond

**Hey, sorry if this chapter seems kinda filler-ish. ^^; Either way, I hope you like it. Anyway, here's some replies to your reviews. =D**

**Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari: Awww, thanks! It makes me happy for you to say all of those things. ^^ I love vampires and I love HNG myself, so it was just something I needed to write. I'm glad you're enjoying it and that my updates make you re-read the entire thing! I don't even know how to describe how glad that makes me!! I hope you enjoy this chapter also. **

**Mitani's Bitch: You had this whole speech about how much you believe in Mitani being a good guy, even while he is judged and labeled by everyone in the school, then you call him a rapist? XD I guess I was asking for it though. So many lines sounded pretty bad in that last chapter. XD Course, I never noticed till you pointed them all out. Look what you do to me and my writing. You turn it into something M rated. xD But I guess you had a pretty good teacher, huh? Haha, I know- too bad Isumi wasn't there when Waya was gossiping. Those two are pretty good at it. xD I loved it in the show when they were talking about Kishimoto and laughing about him. XD Yes... Mitani is lowering his defenses chapter by chapter, isn't he? He's talking a bit more each chapter too. Like the furthest I've written, he freak'n talks in paragraphs. xD It's crazy after looking back at these first few chapters. Yes, the double date idea would be fun to write, but it'd take more then a little persuasion to get Mitani to accept. xD**

**Akon-Dikaios: Yeah, don't worry. There's absolutely nothing romantic going on between Waya and Akira. Because of how much Waya hates him originally, I wanted to make him dislike Akira in this story too. In this, Waya doesn't trust him or like him because he uses him as a source for blood at times. Hehe, I've been reading the manga myself. Is that picture of Yuki in different poses you're talking about in volume eighteen, the one with Nase on the cover? I love those pictures of Yuki too! Oh, and about Akira: He drinks from other people because he isn't satisfied with his own partner. He's more similar to the types of vampires who don't believe in partnerships. Though Hikaru changes his mind on that one. ;) As for him spending more time with Hikaru, I haven't written too much yet, but I plan to work on their relationship further on as well. **

**Dragon Rhapsody: Hehe, I like the sounds of a triple date too! It'd be really fun to write, I think. I don't know how I'd get Mitani to agree with it though. xD It'd definitely take some persuading. And not at all: Isumi/Waya and Kaga/Kimihiro wouldn't mind a few double dates at all. ;) **

**Mel's Merleawe: I think I understand what you're saying. You don't know whether Mitani should truly not care about Hikaru, or if he actually should, right? I don't think I could make Mitani seriously not care about him though. xD He tries to make it seem that way, but deep down, he cares about Hikaru. It may just take a while for him to be able to express himself properly. He's pretty stubborn. **

**MaeKitt: Thank you! Sometimes the characters act a bit differently then I think they would because of the entirely different atmosphere and story, but I'm glad you're liking Mitani. ^^ As for Go, it's not gonna have a huge role in my story. So far, in my rough writing for the further chapters, Go has only been mentioned once: and that was when Sai (I made him the headmaster XD ) played it in his office.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter five: Bond**

"How often does a vampire need to feed?" Hikaru asked Mitani curiously. It was yet another morning, and Hikaru had bared his neck for Yuki, expecting him to drink again. But the ginger haired boy had turned him down.

"It all depends on the vampire," Yuki shrugged as he pattered around the room, collecting his things for class, "Most are good for two or three days. But there are some who need blood every single day. While there's also a few others who only need it once or twice a week. I should be good if I feed every other day. Is that alright?"

Hikaru nodded, "Of course that's fine. I'm willing to let you drink every day if you need it. I figured that most vampires _did_ drink that much. You know; like how humans eat every day." Yuki never responded to that, so Hikaru added, hoping to keep their conversation alive, "So… how long did you go without drinking blood before yesterday? You looked pretty tired. It must have been awhile."

Yuki stopped organizing his school supplies and turned his head around so that his beautiful eyes met Hikaru's wide, green ones. Yuki was hesitating. "Before I got you as a partner, I wasn't starved or anything," he almost sounded insulted by the question, "My family is pretty rich. They have loads of contacts. They hooked me up with a doctor who supplied me with blood packs. That's what I've been surviving on up until recently… But after I heard that I was going to have you as a partner, I figured that I may as well cancel any shipments. So I went without blood for about six days."

"Six days!?" Hikaru exclaimed. He tried to imagine skipping meals for that long. "There's no way you drank enough from me yesterday to make up for that! You stopped after I passed out, didn't you? So you never even got an average amount from me!" Becoming rather demanding, Hikaru tugged his shirt down. "Drink! Now!"

Yuki blinked his eyes at him out of surprise, but swiftly reclaimed his cool, "I don't wanna make you fail school. You need to be alert for class today. Besides, I'm fine. Worry about yourself."

Hikaru pouted, "Mitani-sempai!"

The vampire sighed heavily, attempting to change the subject- but with no success. "How's your bite from yesterday? Is it sore? It's looking good," Yuki's fingers brushed over the bite mark tenderly.

But Hikaru slapped his hand away and instead wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, pulling the vampire down so that his mouth was pressed up against the skin of his human throat. "Bite me, Mitani-sempai. If you don't help me fulfill my role, then I won't follow your rules. I'll call you _Yuki_ !"

Yuki struggled for a moment, but succumbed to the tempting offer as Hikaru continued to hold his head down. The boy was pleased once he felt Yuki's teeth bite into him. Knowing that the vampire enjoyed his blood far too much to withdraw now, Hikaru let his hands leave their spot on Mitani's head.

Purring from the pleasure that it brought him, Yuki brought his hand up and used it to grip onto Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru could feel himself grow dizzy. His sight blurred and his knees began to feel weak. He wasn't going to pass out again, was he?

Sensing his partner's weakness, Yuki withdrew, his lips smeared in blood. His other hand flew up to grab onto Hikaru's shoulder also, keeping him from falling. "You're such an idiot," Yuki growled, "Never talk me into doing this to you two days in a row again. It doesn't exactly help that yesterday was only your first day… You're bound to get tired fast."

Hikaru tried to talk, but before a single sentence could come from him, Yuki picked him right up off the floor, holding him in his arms bridal style. "You just rest in bed for a bit, okay? I'll get you something to eat. That'll boost your energy level."

"Thanks…" Hikaru smiled up at him weakly.

He wouldn't admit it to Yuki, but Hikaru had the urge to stroke his beautiful face, but he couldn't bring himself to lift his arm. Yuki gently placed Hikaru onto his bed as his head spun wildly due to the blood loss. Yuki then slipped out of the dark room, his foot steps silent and light.

As he waited, Hikaru let his eyes flutter shut groggily- giving into his tiredness. He sighed without realizing it, feeling as if he'd been drugged or was experiencing a dream. He was ashamed to think about it and accuse Yuki of it, but he couldn't help but let memories of the rumour rise to the surface of his mind yet again. Was Hikaru truly tired because of how new this was to him, or had Yuki taken too much blood like how he had with his previous partner?

"_No!!_" Hikaru thought, attempting to shake his head- but he was unable to, "_How could I even think that!? I don't know if he likes me for who I am or if it's because of my blood, but either way, he's kind to me. I said it myself- I know him better then most. I can't succumb to what other people are saying! I have to trust him._"

"Hey, man- I'm back," Yuki's mellow voice made Hikaru's eyes snap back open as the ginger headed vampire sneaked back into the room quietly. He held a tray of food in his hands. When he came closer, Hikaru could make out a small carton of milk, an apple, a few slices of toast, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of what looked like pulp free orange juice.

"Thanks, Mitani-sempai," Hikaru smiled as Yuki helped him sit up and afterwards placed the tray on Hikaru's lap.

Yuki's mouth quirked up into a smile of it's own as his slender fingers picked up the milk carton and opened it. "You have milk with your cereal, right?" he asked before he poured it into the bowl of dry cereal. Hikaru nodded silently, giggling afterwards as he watched Yuki's nose scrunch up in what must have been distaste.

"Human food smells awful. How can you eat this crap?" Yuki muttered.

Hikaru continued to laugh. "Well I don't understand why you vampires enjoy the coppery taste of blood," he paused, a playful look coming over his expression, "Have you ever tried our food?"

"Hell no. And have you ever had blood? I don't think so… Eating your food is just as odd as humans drinking blood."

"Try the apple," Hikaru insisted, pushing the apple towards him.

Yuki's eyes flickered down to stare at the apple in disgust. "Why?" he asked dully, "Why would I do that?"

"There's a first time for everything," Hikaru said.

Yuki picked the apple up, seeming to analyze it. He sniffed at it, his nose scrunching up again. He was noticeably unsure, but brought himself to dig a single fang into it. Hesitantly, he brought his jaw down on it and took a crunchy bite from it. He chewed for a moment, but then suddenly whipped the rest of the apple across the room. "What the-!"

"Yeah, apples can be pretty sour," Hikaru mentioned.

"Sour? Is that what that odd after taste is?" it was obvious that he was trying to get rid of the taste as he licked at his lips. But that look of dissatisfaction vanished as a smirk came over his lips, "Now you have to drink blood. I tried _your _food."

Without waiting for a reply from Hikaru, Yuki brought his mouth down to his wrist and chomped on it. "What are you doing!!?" Hikaru exclaimed frantically.

"It doesn't hurt me," Yuki told him as he withdrew. There was a deep bite mark implanted into his wrist and it oozed with blood. It was strange though… It wasn't bright like the blood of a human, but a darker shade of red. Was vampire blood that different? Now that Hikaru thought about it, it had to be quite different. If vampire blood was similar, then they wouldn't have needed human partners. They could have fed off each other.

"Here," Yuki brought his bleeding wrist up to Hikaru's worried face.

"Alright…" Hikaru took hold of Yuki's wrist, uncertainty flowing through him. Mimicking what he had seen the vampires do, Hikaru brought the wound up to his lips and licked at it. He was surprised by the taste. It wasn't like the irony taste of human blood that he'd tasted when his mouth had bled after a fall, or when his teeth had fallen out when he was younger. This… he felt drawn to it.

Hikaru's grip on Yuki's arm tightened as his drinking grew hastier.

Yuki pulled his arm back, urgency in his voice, "Don't drink too much! Vampire blood is meant to be liked by humans. It acts like a sedative if a human drinks too much. It makes it easier when vampires prey on humans and feed from them. But such a technique was more common before we had partners and killed who we fed on instead. It was more popular among our ancestors."

Hikaru wiped at his blood covered mouth, ashamed that he'd grown so hungry for his own partner's blood. He couldn't bring himself to stop without Yuki pulling away. Was that what some vampires felt like? Did Yuki have trouble pulling away once he realized that he'd taken his fair share during feeding?

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have done it. Most vampires don't do that with their partners. Besides, I knew the effects," Yuki chuckled darkly, "You could say it was almost cruel of me to let you drink like that."

Hikaru shook his head, "Nah, you warned me to stop. It's cool."

"… well, you should eat breakfast. I'll see you later, Hik-Shindou-kun."

That perked Hikaru's interest, "You wanted to call me _'Hikaru'_, didn't you?"

A rosy tinge of pink rose in Yuki's cheeks as his violet eyes widened. He turned away from Hikaru, facing the door. "You're obviously tired from losing blood, idiot. You must be imagining things."

Hikaru exhaled deeply as Yuki's hands wrapped around the doorknob. He didn't want Yuki to leave. "Hey, Yuki," Hikaru called before he left the room.

"_Mitani-sempai_," he corrected him.

"Mitani-sempai… Would… would you be able to eat lunch with me?" Hikaru asked shyly. He half expected Yuki to say _'no' _just like that.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders, "I'll see… As long as you don't make me eat human food again, I don't see the problem." Without saying another word, Yuki left the room- his chest fluttering. What was it about Hikaru that made him feel that way?

* * *

**Please review!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! ^^ The next chapter gets a little more... intense. ****  
**


End file.
